Multi-mode wireless handsets are currently available and in use. Handsets of this type typically function in a cellular/PCS mode as well as in a cordless phone mode. A schematic drawing of a typical prior art multi-mode wireless system is shown in FIG. 1 and represented generally by reference numeral 10.
The prior art system 10 includes a wireless handset 12 which is provided in electrical communication with a home or office base station 14 which includes a land-based telephone 16. Base station 14 and telephone 16 are both provided in electrical communication with the Public-Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) which is generally referred to by reference numeral 18. PSTN 18 includes at least one Service Switching Point (SSP), also called a central office switch 20, which is provided in electrical communication with a Service Control Point (SCP)/Home Location Register (HLR) 22 via a Service Transfer Point (STP) 24 and appropriate signaling links. In this AIN architecture, Common Channel Signaling (CCS) is utilized which is a method for exchanging information between Stored Program Control Systems (SPCSs) (not shown) that are interconnected through a network of signaling links.
As those skilled in the art will recognize, CCS network nodes may include, but are not limited to, switching systems, network databases and operator services systems. When implemented on an SPCS, CCS serves the dual role of (1) providing a transport mechanism necessary to carry feature information between the SPCS and other nodes in the CCS network; and (2) defining how service information shall be encoded to allow other nodes to correctly interpret CCS communications from the SPCS. For interswitch calls, the protocol used for CCS is Signaling System No. 7. SS7 is designed to be used primarily in high speed digital networks yet is capable of controlling low-speed analog facilities as well. SS7 generally operates at 64 kBPS and can support variable message links up to 2,176 bits (272 octets) of information per message.
As shown, handset 12 of FIG. 1 is operative to function in both a cellular/PCS mode as well as in a cordless phone mode. While away from home, the subscriber can enjoy a single handset using the cellular/PCS network. While at home, the subscriber can enjoy the same handset in a cordless phone mode, placing calls over the wireline network of the Public-Switched Telephone Network 18; much cheaper than cellular/PCS rates.
In order for this to happen, a registration needs to take place, where the registration "tells the network to send all calls to either the wireline network or cellular/PCS network". Upon detection that a wireless handset has entered the base station's serving area, calls are routed to a wireline line. The handset will then function as a cordless phone.
Given the narrowband environment shown in FIG. 1 in which AIN currently exists, wireline registration requires the base station 14 to dial an administration number, "listen" to tones via tone detection technology, and then enter registration information via Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) digits. There are, of course, obvious disadvantages to this implementation, namely, (1) if the wireline line is busy, registration cannot take place (additional lines to avoid this problem would increase costs); (2) tone detection and DTMF digit transmission is more error-prone than digital transactions; and (3) security procedures in the narrowband implementation shown is limited to PINs and caller ID; no encryption is readily available.
Consequently, a need has developed for a method and system operative to register wireless telephones to the Public-Switched Telephone Network wherein signaling takes place out-of-band.